Tool handles have been produced which are capable of being held in various positions to reduce fatigue, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,980,087. The present application is directed to an improvement thereof and is summarized in the following objects:
First, to provide a hand tool holder having a rim of essentially oval configuration with a radial stem which receives a tool element extending in alignment therewith, a web extends radially inwardly of the rim, a portion of the web being radially enlarged to form opposed flat surfaces readily engageable between the thumb and index or middle finger with the palm of the hand being arched over the opposite side of the rim whereby the handle and tool may be readily turned or oscillated.
Second, to provide a hand tool holder which may be held in the user's hand in a mutiplicity of positions to minimize fatigue when used repeatedly over a long period of time.
Third, to provide a hand tool holder which is particularly adapted to carry a punch tool arranged, for example, for the perforation of irrigation tubing in order to install irrigation emitters, the holder being readily retained by the user's fingers between punch operations to effect installation of the irrigation emitters with minimal chance that the irrigation emitter be misplaced or lost, and also to minimize the time required between punch operations.